Sagat
How Sagat joined the Tourney Sagat realized that his scar was a result of the Satsui no Hadou, which possessed Margo Gru. Finally, he understood that true rivals should not be blinded by rage and hatred, nor be seduced by it, and realized Bison's true intentions. However, Bison presented him with a brainwashed Margo, and told Sagat he could have the rematch he always wanted. Despite Sagat's disappointment with fighting a corrupted opponent, Sagat still fought Margo. To break Bison's mind control, he implored to Margo that a true warrior would not give in to such treachery. Margo awakened from Margo's control and, rejecting the Satsui no Hadou, Margo defeated and destroyed Bison temporarily. Sagat finally realized that rivalries must have their limits. He tells Margo that he was almost destroyed by the corruption. Sagat then tells Margo that he is not yet ready to take her on again. Margo then leaves Sagat, promising to return when she becomes a true master. Sagat realizes that he must defeat Margo not for revenge, but as his destiny, in the Smash Bros. Tourney. Special Attacks High Tiger Shot (Neutral) Sagat fires a standing fireball from his fists and says "Tiger shot!". Tiger Knee (Side) Sagat jumps foward while saying "Tiger knee!" and rams into the opponent with his knee, hitting twice Tiger Uppercut (Up) Sagat jumps into the air and turns his body while hitting his opponent with a rising uppercut, all while saying "Tiger uppercut!". Low Tiger Shot (Down) Sagat fires a crouching fireball from his fists and says "Tiger shot!". Tiger Genocide (Hyper Smash) Based on his Street Fighter IV Super Combo, Sagat starts by saying "Tiger... GENOCIDE!", then he proceeds with a Tiger Knee, and finishes with a Tiger Uppercut that knocks down the enemy while inflicting a lot of damage. Tiger Destruction (Final Smash) Based on his Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo, Sagat starts the Final Smash by saying "TIGER...", then he shouts "DESTRUCTION!" as he chains a Tiger Knee and two consecutive Tiger Uppercuts, the first one being quite short while the second one jumps much higher and hits with the opposite fist engulfed in fire, though it does not immolate the opponent in flames. This Final Smash deals massive damage. Victory Animations #Sagat crosses his arms and laughs evilly. This victory animation has appeared in almost every game since Sagat's debut. #Sagat punches a few times, then kicks, then performs a Tiger Uppercut, all while saying "They call me the King for a reason.". #Sagat beats his fist into his hand and says "Once again, victory is mine!". Trivia *Sagat is the sixth King to be confirmed to appear in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. The first five were Bowser, King Dedede, King, King K. Rool, and Armor King. *Sagat's rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney is one of the three girl orphans from Despicable Me. In Sagat's case, it is Margo. His second rival in the sequel is Kathy from Barney & Friends. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Starter characters